What Happens When You Neglect Your Friends
by RedPhoenix13
Summary: Harry and Ron walk in on something that causes them to realize they've been neglecting Hermione as a friend and they no longer understand her as well as they thought they did. And what does Professor Snape have to do with it?


Disclaimer: In case you didn't know, I am not JK Rowling. Thus and so, neither am I the creator of the most fantastic and amazing realm of Harry Potter or the characters in it.

This is M for a reason. Kids under 18, close your eyes. Adults reading this in the presence of kids under 18, shame on you.

* * *

**What Happens When You Neglect Your Friends**

Hermione Granger was highly annoyed. She'd quite had it with her two friends and their juvenile intolerance. What had started out as a pleasant time together had turned sour as the conversation turned to their former professors at Hogwarts, including Professor Snape. Naturally, the two boys, both famous for the grudges they could hold, took the chance to rant about Snape's awfulness in general, despite the fact that they both knew about his true loyalties to Dumbledore and Harry's mother, a childhood friend of Snape's.

Hermione had quickly tired of the conversation and slipped away from the Grimmauld Place library, leaving the two boys to it. It was a testament to how things had changed between the three of them – or rather, between the two boys and Hermione – that they hardly noticed her slipping out.

Not for the first time, she wondered what had happened for things to suddenly change the way they had. How had she missed that crucial point in time when they began to neglect her and she forgot how to talk to them? Had she been looking the other way and done something wrong without even knowing it?

And so, tonight, she had tried to bring back their old camaraderie. It had been easier than she'd expected, or so she thought. They'd talked and laughed, but it was when the conversation turned to a topic that she viewed much differently than they that it became nearly impossible for her to deal with. Mainly, she supposed, because she lately didn't have the patience to try and persuade them to see things from her point of view. She had the feeling that if she'd stayed to try and iron those differences out, she'd work herself up past the point of irritation and into something more like a rage.

Of course, she reflected, she knew that part of her slightly out of characteristic irritation tonight was due to hormones and that she ought not to be too upset with the boys, but really it couldn't be helped. And anyway, she thought with a touch of petulance, under the circumstances she was quite entitled to nurture that annoyance and let it fester until it faded on its own with the natural fluctuations of her moods.

She entered her room and went to stand by the window, watching the snow fall and sinking into a contemplative mood. But before long, she felt a presence enter the room.

She didn't turn, instead waiting for what she knew to be a tall, solid figure dressed in black to approach her. She was not disappointed.

She smiled and let out a hum of contentment when she felt a set of warm fingers sweep her hair to one side and a warm, supple pair of lips begin to caress the flesh of her neck and shoulder.

"Don't tell me," said the silk-and-dark-chocolate voice that belonged to the man pressing kisses to her neck, the man who'd been the subject of the change in conversation that had brought Hermione here to her room in a state of high annoyance. "Tweedledee and Tweedledum have said something to annoy you, and being a woman of a rather shorter temper than usual these days, you decided to slip away in favor of other company."

She smiled and turned, rising on her toes to meet his lips with her own, grasping his shoulders and using them as leverage to balance herself. "It wasn't all that difficult a decision to make. I find that the present company has distinct advantages. For one thing, _you're_ not inclined to harp on incessantly about how much of a git you are, having learned your lesson after a good walloping from me. For another, you are far more stimulating, both mentally and…_physically_." That last word was delivered on a gasp as his lips found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and settled to feast.

"Well, my dear, we shall have to see just how _stimulated_ I can make you," he purred, his fingers now working quickly to divest her of her clothes. He enjoyed the sight of her eyes crossing a bit at the sound of his voice. He'd discovered early on, before their relationship had really even started, that his voice never failed to turn her on.

Moments later, Hermione was naked in his arms, and his hands were exploring her flesh eagerly. Soon one of them found its way to that warm, wet place between her thighs, secret to all but him. His clever fingers worked her clit and her tight cunt until she was fairly singing her pleasure.

She flew apart in his arms with a low cry, and he moved quickly after that. Before she knew it, he was naked and she found herself facing away from him on her knees on the bed with her legs spread shoulder-width apart. She felt him press against her from behind, and then one of his large hands was between her shoulder blades, pressing her inexorably forward until she took the hint and lowered herself to all fours. He positioned himself, lining his cock up with her entrance, and then he grasped her hips in his large, powerful hands and entered her with a single thrust. She moaned in delight, her passage fluttering around his hardness as he slid home and paused for a moment to allow them both a moment to savor the feeling of being joined as one once more.

After what seemed like an interminable moment, she grew impatient and wriggled her hips, trying to get him to move. He gave a sharp gasp and tightened his grip on her hips to still her, but he complied with her demand and began to thrust powerfully.

She moaned again as he did, enraptured by the feeling of his hot, iron hard flesh moving inside her, powering in and out of her as her passage grew steadily wetter. Soon there was a bit of a mess on the insides of her thighs, and still they kept going.

Hermione was getting close; Severus could tell by the increased fluttering of the tight, wet flesh wrapped around his cock. So he increased his pace, much to her delight, so that he might finish with her.

Neither of them heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and to the door of her room, or the voices wondering why she'd left their conversation so abruptly and what was wrong with her. Neither of them heard the knock at the door, or the quiet creak of the door as it opened.

Both of them, however, heard the nearly identical cries of shock and horror from the two young men who'd walked into the room. Hermione and Severus looked up, neither pausing in their movements, to see Harry and Ron standing in the doorway, their mouths gaping open and their eyes comically wide in matching expressions of disbelief.

"Hermione – but, you – he – what –" Harry spluttered, unable to work his tongue around the words before they came out.

"You -! And -! But how -? Snape -!" Ron agreed.

Perhaps it was proof of how Hermione had changed, or maybe it was only proof of lingering irritation with the boys coupled with a desire to shock them into opening their eyes, but Hermione made no move to push Severus away or cover their naked bodies. Instead, they continued to fuck, there in front of her best friends, who looked like they were in the middle of a nightmare they'd give anything to wake up from.

"Potter, Weasley, this is what happens when you neglect your friends and cease to know them. They go and do things like become friends with their former Potions Master, fuck said Potions Master after the graduation reception, and develop a romantic relationship with him over the summer…" As he spoke, he worked to keep a steady voice even as he continued his thrusts into the woman before him. He moved one hand from her hips to her shoulder and used it to guide her up so that she knelt with him, still joined together, and then his hand trailed from her shoulder to her hand and grasped it, linking his fingers with hers and raising their hands slightly to showcase the matching rings on their fingers. "They marry in a quiet ceremony witnessed by friends who have _not_ forgotten them…"

Harry and Ron continued to watch in horrified fascination as their former Potions professor fucked their best friend from behind. Ron's eyes followed the gentle bouncing of Hermione's breasts as she jerked a bit with each thrust from Snape, while Harry's eyes were glued for a time to the place where Snape's cock disappeared into Hermione's pussy, which was stretched wide around it. That particular sight was enough to leave Harry feeling equal parts highly aroused, ashamed, and inferior. But then his eyes flew up to Hermione's face and its expression of bliss, and he thought that, little as he was capable of understanding it, if being with Snape brought _any_ kind of happiness to her face – especially when he and Ron had done such a fantastic job of neglecting her – then, well, how could they argue?

His breathing now more labored and coming at the same pace as Hermione's soft moans of pleasure, Severus knew the two of them were almost there. Both his hands moved now, releasing her hand and hip as he brought them around in front of her. "And they become… mothers," he grunted, his hands resting on her slightly swollen belly. At his words, spoken in that silky voice right beside her ear, she gave a low cry of ecstasy as she shuddered, her inner muscles clenching powerfully around his unyielding cock within her and her fingernails sinking into the muscular thighs behind her as she braced herself. The dual sensations caused him to come undone as well, and they flew apart together. With a low groan, he spilled his seed into her waiting, already well-fertilized depths as her inner walls pulsed around him.

"And in short," he said, looking back up at the two boys, "you run the risk that your friends' lives will take paths you would abhor. But it is too late now, and your loss is most certainly my gain. You have forgotten your best friend, but I have found love and am on the way to starting a family." With that, he reached around and grasped Hermione's jaw in his large palm, turning her head toward him so he could kiss her. His free hand stroked the silken skin of her gently rounded belly; one of her hands came up around his neck to hold his head to her while the other came up to join his hand on her belly.

Harry and Ron finally came to their senses, realizing they were still ogling the couple on the bed, and fled. They entered the sitting room, and Ron collapsed into an armchair, looking dazed, as though he'd been struck by something very large, very heavy, and moving very fast. Harry, having gotten further than his red-haired friend in coming to terms with what they had just seen, joined Ginny on the loveseat where she sat reading, and when she looked up at her boyfriend, he wrapped an arm around her and drew her close, not saying anything, but rather pondering just how little he and Ron understood Hermione lately. For her to shag the Bat of the Dungeons…for her to _marry_ him and _reproduce_ with him…she'd definitely changed. Or perhaps she hadn't, and he and Ron had never understood her as well as they'd thought. _Well,_ he thought to himself,_ I guess we've found out the hard way what happens when you neglect your friends…_


End file.
